Chase: a roblox creepy pasta
Weird It was a rainy sataurday hen I decided to play some roblox. I logged on to my account and checked if any of my friends were on all the usall things you do when you log on. Eventually I decided to go on roblox high school. As the game loaded I came up with the role play name Bonnie and typed that in when the game loaded. I played for about 20 minutes before I met a guy called “chase” he seemed keen to talk to my character and I just went a long with saying hi and asking what his favourite lesson was Like a normal role play chat and eventually i said “ well I gotta get back to my house....see you around” we had been talking for 3 hours in game (3 minutes in real time) and I was sort of glad to get away from this guy. I decided To take my character for a run in the woods before heading back to my house it was 12:39 pm in game and it gave everything shadows and I decided to go into first person view as I find it fun to see everything through your characters eyes. I stopped by the camp sight and typed in chat *she closes her eyes and listens to the soft breeze* I stood there for a while and eventually turned around (still in first person) and fell off my seat in real life as ”chase” was stood behind me I hit into the chat “oh chase you scared me“ he just stood there and I thought he had left or was typing something in the chat but he just stoor there I walked around him and ran up the path until I couldn’t see him around the trees. As soon as I couldn’t see him I walked just past the statues in the woods when I noticed something in trees it was chases character all around stood in the trees. My heart was in my Mouth as I typed this “what are you doing in the trees chase?” I waited for a reply and shuffled uncomfortably in my chair. Then he screamed “ YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM ME” I tried to leave but I couldn’t then I tried to click 5he power off button but nothing it wouldn’t close down. I ran to the front of the school and screamed “HELP“ some people asked me what was wrong and I explained and other people came over until there was about 10 of us all talking about what we should do and how there game wouldn’t close. Until eventually a girl said “look there’s a few guys on the roof” I screamed “THATS HIM GET TO OUR HOUSES!” We all ran or rode back to the housing estates and ran into whatever houses we could i ran into mine and most people followed. I had roughly 7 people in my house and I locked the door. We all were in the different rooms I was in my bedroom with 2 other boys the rest of them were either in the kitchen or the bathroom we all hoped not to be found. And we waited 6 hours in game until the morning and people got bored and we all left my house. But that was a bad move he flew above us and then yelled “PEEKA BOO I FOUND YOU” people ran around in all directions screaming things. “THERES NO ESCAPE” I ran thinking about how corny his screams were and that’s when we all fell through The map and I saw all the people falling as well and that’s when we fell in lava and he said calmly “I’m not corny” before my character exploded with a loud OFF. I hope you guys enjoyed this story it’s my second one I hope to get some feedback! Thanks for reading! This actually happened to me. Hope you guys have a better experience with roblox high school. Happy creepy pasta hunting. Category:Marked for Review